Inner Urge, Blue Poison
by NearTheEnd
Summary: AU Middle School Fic. Cooro is struggling to come to terms with his orientation and with school life, it isn't getting any easier. CooroXHusky
1. Day 1: Whirlpools

**Inner Urge, Blue Poison**

_**Introduction: Day 1- Before Class**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima.**

**POV(Point Of View): Cooro**

**

* * *

**

**Whirlpools.**

_They were dragging me in..  
I felt my core slowly dissolve in them, several shades of an electric blue nearly strangling me.  
Though I liked it, somehow.  
I heard my name being called from the shore;  
**"Cooro! Cooro!"**  
I was too lost, too hypnotized to even register the idea of responding.  
**"Cooro?"**  
Soon, the whirlpools started shifting, what was happening? They were calming so strangely.. as if they were frozen, the passionate colors forming into lighter, icy colors. Almost white, dead.  
**"COORO!"**_

_I didn't want the waves to freeze.  
I wanted them to hug me, to wrap themselves around my soul and-  
**"COORO!"**  
_"W-what?"  
I blinked, oblivious to reality. What..what was..that?  
It took me a few seconds to recollect myself, analyzing everything around me.  
"Cooro, what's wrong with you!?"  
I turned my attention back to the bluenette before me.

In response, I just shrugged. I truly had no idea what had just happened.  
"Ugh, whatever. We're going to be late if you keep standing there like an idiot."  
I nodded and silently followed him, closing my apparently open locker.  
Wait..why was it open?  
I shrugged it off and tried to figure out what had happened.  
I swear, I had been drowning.

I couldn't breathe..and the waves! They were so..real.  
The way they wrapped around me, but not in a threatening way.

They were inviting, telling me that they would protect me.  
From what, I don't know.  
But then...then they stopped.  
They just...changed. It was quick and unpredictable, as if they suddenly got angry at me. What did I do?

Maybe I wasn't supposed to give in...

Wait..what? It wasn't even real!  
Or was it..?  
Ugh, Cooro, you're thinking too hard about this.  
Maybe it was just..a day dream?  
Yeah, it had to be a day dream!

There's no possible..what do those waves remind me of?

Eh..it doesn't matter, I can figure it out later.

Besides, we have that big review to correct for that te-

...

...crap!  
That's why my locker was open!  
"Ah! Uh, Husky, I'll be right back!"  
"What? Cooro! Where are you going? It's only a minute to-"  
"See ya in class!"**

* * *

**

**AN: I feel like it's written strangely. Oh well. I have this feeling that the simple, "idiotic" if you will, side of Cooro is only his innocence and that he's way smarter than he appears. I hope he isn't too OOC. Or Husky. But then again, it's the morning so they're tired. Or irritable in Husky's case.**

**Next: Day 1 - Periods 1-4:  
"_Yeah, that girl! What's her name? Nana? I think she's finally gotten preggers! She's been really moody lately, and I hear she skips class to go to the bathroom a lot."_**


	2. Day 1: Not Worth The Brain Power

**Inner Urge, Blue Poison**

_**Day 1: Periods 1-4**_

**Disclaimer: No ownage of +Anima.**

**POV (Point Of View): Cooro**

**

* * *

**Husky is the kind of student that pays attention in class. His eyes focus on the front, processing and absorbing all material given to the class. He sits up straight, pencil twirling in hand occasionally, and looks between the front and his own personal notebook of knowledge. His notes are clean and printed clearly, his handwriting slightly slanted with small loops on certain letters.

I'm the kind of student who spends half of the class either looking around and watching people or spacing out while wondering how much longer it would be until lunch. Not that I'm failing anything, but I should probably pay attention more. Then again, it's amazing how much you notice if you just spend a few minutes watching someone. Like Husky, for instance! He does have a lot of feminine features, but if you look closely then it's obvious he's not a gi-

"Hey, where's that one blonde girl?"

"The one that always wears those dresses and-"

"Yeah, that girl! What's her name? Nana? I think she's finally gotten preggers! She's been really moody lately, and I hear she skips class to go to the bathroom a lot."

My arm twitched and I shifted in my seat, trying to subtly lean towards the gossiping girls. What were they saying about Nana? "Preggers"? Is that the same things as-

"That must be where she is! Oh, I wonder who the father is? I bet it's a a football player."

"Yeah, probably. That girl is such a-"

I felt my fists tighten and closed my eyes. How could they say that about a sweet girl like Nana? She wouldn't...she isn't...! I glanced back at the girls to see them trying to stifle their giggling, causing me to stare intensely at them. It didn't last very long, as the bell rang out and I jumped at the noise. The girls departed and Husky walked over to me as I gathered my items.

* * *

We walked over to gym together in comfortable silence, with Husky's hand brushing against mine every few steps. It was driving me absolutely _crazy_. His porcelain skin is so soft and warm, and gave me such a thrill for some reason. My heart skipped a beat as I realized that Nana was in our gym class. Maybe I could talk to her? But what would I say? Wait...Husky would know!  
"Hey, Husky?" I whispered. The bluenette shifted his gaze in my direction and gave me a questioning grunt.

"Um..well, I overheard some girls talking last period and they were talking about..um...N-Nana...," I felt my mind wander as I met Husky's eyes. They reminded me of the whirlpools I saw this morning, but in their comforting state. I sighed softly and felt myself loosen up, not able to look away.

"...Nana? What did they say?" His words didn't process in my mind, as I was already gone from reality.  
The whirlpools were back, and hugging me tightly.  
I felt a warm sensation spark in my chest and figured that it must have been the electric blues shocking me.  
Words formed in my mind, soft sounds of rustling and light voices flooding the skies.  
Then something flashed and the next thing I knew my face was on the floor.

"...owww...," I groaned. After blinking a few times, I sat up and looked around.  
"Huh? What happened?" A group of older guys were laughing loudly in my direction, some pointing, too.  
"Why don't you just leave him alone!" Wait, was that...?

"Awww, how cute. His little _girlfriend_ is standing up for him!" My cheeks flushed and I sat up taller, turning my attention to the crowd forming.

"Uh oh...," I mumbled before making my way into the scene. Within the circle of students was Husky, clearly annoyed, and a much taller boy, laughing obnoxiously and towering over the bluenette.  
The crowd cheered them on, chanting a magic mantra of 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'. I shook my head and reached out to grab Husky's arm. Unfortunately, it was too late as my friend had already been shoved by the taller boy.

"Husky! No, don't fight him!" My mind raced, would Husky fight back? The blunette instantly shoved back and was grabbed then pulled up by the collar, an angry face only inches away from his own.

"Do you really wanna start this, girlie? Hm?" The younger of the two writhed in dismay, causing the elder to laugh and release his grip. Husky fell to the floor and glared up at the boy, his eyes cold but with a dying fire ablaze.

"Come on, Husky..," I whispered as I dragged him away. He allowed himself to be dragged and we entered the locker room. A few guys stared at us and only then did I realize we were holding hands. A blush spread across my face and our hands separated once more.

* * *

A choir of groans was heard as we were told to run the track. A few sprinted ahead while the rest jogged leisurely. All that could be heard was the sound of heavy panting and feet on gravel, along with the background chirps of morning-birds and soft wind cooling us. The sounds were so calming and uplifting, I felt myself smile brightly as I ran. At some point, an unspoken decision was made to just walk and talk for the rest of the period. Nana caught up with us and gave a smile as a greeting.

I sighed, trying to decide whether to ask her or not. I didn't want to be rude or intrusive, but at the same time, I really wanted to know. I turned my attention to her, half listening to her chatter away at Husky and half analyzing her. She was a petite girl, with a healthy and fit body and sun-kissed skin. I smiled and continued searching for any clues on her. She didn't seem to be showing yet, so maybe it was just the first few weeks of pregnancy?

"Hey!" I looked up to identify the voice, but before the words even processed, a wave of sudden pain spread across my cheek My hand automatically shot up to caress the pain away, a glow of warmth radiating off of my face.

"W-what?" I questioned. Before me was a rather agitated, yet flustered Nana and an annoyed Husky staring at me.

"How dare you stare at me like a...a piece of meat!," Nana shouted. I blinked a few times, unsure of what she was talking about.

"I was trying to see if you were "preggers" or not. But it's hard to tell, so I- OW!" Another slap met my cheek, causing a yelp to escape my throat.

"Are you calling me fat? Or loose? What are you trying to say, Cooro? Hm?" Husky rolled his eyes and started walking the track again, leaving us behind.

"N-no! I heard these girls talking about you and I was just trying to figure out if what they were saying was true!" My rebuttal was met with angry tears and another slap to the face, then followed by a crying Nana running off. I frowned, why was she crying so hard? I didn't mean to be offensive, I was just curious!

"Forget girls, Cooro. They're not worth the brain power." I nodded and followed Husky, thinking about the scene that just played out.

* * *

As we changed out of gym clothing, I continued chattering away.

"I hope she isn't too upset. She was crying, and ran away so fast! But what did I do to make her act like that?" Husky sighed for the umpteenth time today as he slipped out of his shirt.

"I'm sure she was just being melodramatic. That's how girls work, Cooro. They think the world is going to end if they get embarrass themselves in the slightest! That's why she ran off." I shrugged and stripped off my shorts, trying to understand just what he meant.

"But why was she crying so hard? I don't like to see her cry..," I mumbled to myself. This was all so confusing.

"Just forget it for now. We'll see her at lunch, anyway," the blunette stated irritably. I nodded and smiled at the reminder of food. Sadly, I felt a strange sensation rumble in the pit of my stomach and frowned.

"Husky, do you have any snacks? I didn't eat very much this morning..," I whined. The boy in questioned grumbled something about 'eating a horse' and pulled out a plastic bag with an array of brightly colored crackers in it. A smile formed on my lips and I reached out for the bag.

"Goldfish!," I declared. Husky nodded and tossed me the bag, reminding me that they were his favorite so I couldn't have all of its contents. After an agreement was made about my possible intake, and making sure we were both dressed, the two of us made our way across the crowded hallway.

As I snacked on goldfish crackers, Husky searched the area for something. I watched him with interest, noticing how he was progressively becoming panicked.

"Whatcha looking for?" I asked. In response, the bluenette just shook his head and mumbled something to himself. He wandered off into the dozens of crowds, leaving me to follow like a lost puppy. Students began shouldering me, shoving and yelling, their voices so scattered and various that my head began to hurt.  
"Husky! Husky!," I shouted. My arms flailed wildly as I felt a sudden state of panic, where did he go? The shouting got louder as I stumbled and accidentally hit a few people, though I apologized immediately.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to- Husky! There you are!" I raced over to the bluenette, shrugging off the annoyance of other students in favor of completing my search. Once I reached him, Husky seemed to be rubbing at his ear, eyes shut yet face focused. I shifted to get a better angle and saw that he was putting on a sapphire earring with great gentleness. I briefly wondered what it would be like to wear earrings, but dropped the matter once his eyes met mine.

"Huh? Cooro!" His face flushed all of a sudden as he leaned back. I blinked, wondering why he was reacting as he was. I responded with the tilt of my head, broadcasting my confusion.

"W-why are you so close to me, anyway? Haven't you heard of personal space!" With that, he gently pushed me away and looked in another direction. My gaze didn't leave his face, however, as I still wasn't sure what was making him so embarrassed. I noticed the blunette's eyes scan the walls for a clock, and realized that passing period was almost up.

"Oh, we have to go!" I exclaimed and grabbed Husky's hand before running off to class. His palm was warm and our fingers entwined naturally. My face heated up once I realized that he hadn't pulled his hand away like he usually did. A shy smile manifested itself onto my lips, and I looked back. Husky was still flushed, but seemed calmer and even a little happier. I laughed out of joy as we entered the classroom, hands still connected and my heart pounding faster than ever.

* * *

It wasn't uncommon for two best friends to be affectionate, right? I wasn't so sure after receiving so many stares and various reactions. Some had looked away, uninterested in our entrance. Others, however, felt it necessary to react in such a way that would receive attention. The girls swayed with a chorus of 'ooh's and 'aww's, while the boys grunted in either disgust or approval. Though my smile didn't falter, Husky's content state was surely tainted with annoyance.

"What're you all looking at, huh?" He demanded. His hand retreated from my touch and was stuffed into his pocket. I sighed and took a seat, somewhat saddened by the loss of body heat. It wasn't much, but it meant a lot to me for some reason. Husky made sure to sit as far away from me as possible while attempting to rid himself of the bright red flush on his cheeks. I smiled over at him, only to receive a halfhearted glare.

"Cooro." I blinked and looked around the room. Who had said that? The voice sounded really familiar...oh!

"Senri, you're back!,"I announced, shifting in my seat to turn around completely. I received a single nod in response, but it was just enough to tell me all I wanted to know.

"So, how was the trip?" Senri had been gone for a few days in order to go on a trip related to his heritage. I'm not exactly sure what he had meant, or what traditions his family had, but now that he was back, it didn't matter much to me. I was eager to listen and comment when needed.

"Good," Senri responded with a slight smile. I nodded and smiled back. Sure, he didn't talk much, but I never minded much. It was just Senri's presence and comforting aura that kept me content when around him.

As soon as class started, my mind began to wander. It wasn't that I couldn't pay attention, or that I didn't care, but I just got distracted by certain people around me. My eyes automatically gazed at Husky, examining his facial expression. He wasn't as focused as usual, and looked deep in thought. Deciding to give him some privacy, my eyes shifted to my own desk.

On my desk was a neatly carved heart that had been scratched into the rich wood. I smiled as my fingers brushed against it to feel the deep carving. My eyes closed as a sudden fluttering spread in my chest, giving me some kind of high. What was this feeling? It reminded me of the whirlpools in Husky's eyes, with the same electric feeling that jolted my heart.

My eyes snapped open, a blush present on my face. Why did the feeling get worse? I felt nervous, nauseous even. My heart was racing faster, and my blush worsened when my eyes shifted to Husky. What was going on? I let out a shaky breath, my head suddenly getting cluttered.

"Cooro, are you feeling okay?", the teacher questioned. I tried to say something, but all that came out was something of a whimper. Husky had a concerned look and seemed about ready to jump up and drag me to the nurse. However, Senri beat him to it and lead me away.

Once out of the classroom, I felt almost back to normal again. Senri gave me a stare that questioned my status, and I smiled up at him.

"Thanks, I feel a lot better already!" He nodded, but the subject wasn't dropped. Instead of going to the nurse, we settled for the bathroom and sat against the wall. It was empty, thankfully, so I talked openly.

"I don't know what happened! I was just thinking about some stuff and my head got light all of a sudden," I told him. In response, Senri pointed at my chest.

"Yeah, and my heart started beating really really fast, and my stomach felt like it had butterflies in it!" While talking, I unconsciously laid my hand on my chest and felt for my heart. It wasn't beating nearly as fast anymore, but hadn't exactly calmed yet. Was I having a heart attack? Another detail struck my mind and I decided to voice it.

"I felt something like it earlier...but it wasn't as bad. It felt like something shocked me right..here." I pointed at my heart and circled it. A smile lit up Senri's features and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"When?" He asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling like this was a personal piece of information. I wasn't quite sure why, but I hesitated a bit before responding.

"Well, earlier today I was talking to Husky and when I looked at his eyes...something happened," I said quietly. My face heated up and my heart started beating faster. The feeling was coming back.

"I couldn't look away, and it felt like...like I was being sucked up into these whirlpools and I couldn't get out!" I nodded, pleased with the description.

"Bad?" Senri asked. I blinked and thought about it.

"No, not bad. In fact, it felt very good. But it felt like something shocked me, and I kind of..liked it. Is that bad?" I looked over at him, unsure of myself. I still didn't know if this was a good or bad feeling, and anxiety took over as I waited for the answer. Senri took a moment to think it over and shook his head.

"Good," he stated. I smiled brightly and felt a wave of relief. Whatever it was, I decided that I liked this feeling. The bell rang out through the halls and a shuffling of feet was soon heard after.

"Oh, we better go back!" I exclaimed. Senri nodded and we headed back as quickly as we could. When we reached the classroom, and had gathered our things, I found myself face-to-face with the boy who sped my heart up.

"Oh, h-hey Husky!" I whispered nervously. There was the strange feeling in my chest again, but I embraced this time. He stared at me for a moment, his eyes staring into mine, before turning suddenly and leading me to our next class.

* * *

It was the last class before lunch, which meant that next period would be dedicated to explaining myself to Nana and eating. Hopefully it would be more eating than explaining.

As the attendance was taken, I let my mind wander. It was a Wednesday today, which meant that we could go to other classrooms in advisory, which was where I currently was. Advisory is for catching up on homework, schoolwork, or just taking a break for a class period.

Once we were aloud to leave the room, I raised my hand and declared my need to visit the school swimming pool. After being handed a pass, I made my way to my destination.

"Hmm...Husky must be changing," I muttered to myself. It was during this period that Swim Team practiced, which allowed students with free time to watch if they wished to. I figured that watching Husky swim would make lunch come faster and maybe give me some time to think in a less stuffy room.

I wanted to plan how to react if Nana was still mad at me. I didn't have much experience with girls, or their behavior, so I wasn't sure what to expect. Maybe I could ask Husky? He seemed to know a lot about girls, despite how much he "hates" them.

I took a seat on a metal bench close to the pool and leaned my head against the wall. The clock opposite me said I had at least 20 minutes to waste before I got to indulge in one of my favorite activities.

A whistle blew and I looked over to see the athletes dive into the pool. They all had such grace and speed, which made me wonder if I could ever swim like that. I felt a smile tug on my lips as my eyes rested on Husky. It was obvious that he was the best there, though he made it look so effortless. He was a natural, rivaling a mermaid if that were possible.

I tried to watch the others, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I thought back to my conversation with Senri, who seemed to know something about the strange feeling. I shook me head, trying not to over-think. After taking a deep breath, I continued watching with mild interest.

I blinked, realizing something. Why didn't that feeling spark when I looked into other people's eyes? It only happened with Husky so far. Maybe I should try it with other people? I nodded, making a mental note for later.

The whistle blew once more, causing me to jump and nearly fall off of the bench. My eyes darted around the room, but it was already almost empty. I let out a nervous laugh before walking out and waiting outside the locker room.

"Hey, cutie," a blonde boy mumbled as he passed by. I blinked, was he talking to me? I've never been called that by another guy before. I stared after him, unsure of what his intentions were. Could you even say that to other boys?

"Cooro?" I quickly looked to my side, stiffening as my eyes met sapphire ones.

"Oh, hi!" I said nervously, giving a small wave along with my greeting. I looked away from his eyes and we began our trek to the cafeteria.

"I didn't know you came to watch today..," Husky mumbled. I shrugged in response.

"I didn't have anything else to do so, why not?" Husky shrugged and pulled the cafeteria door open for me to walk in. I smiled as a thank you and stepped into my own personal heaven. The bluenette trailed behind me as I walked over to our table. My smile remained, but turned more into a nervous smile than a happy one when I noticed Nana glaring at me.

I sighed and lead Husky to a lunch line. He shook his head and gripped my shoulder.

"Like I said, not worth your time."

* * *

**AN: This is possibly the longest chapter I've ever written. Like, in the history of all my writing. Amazing. Well, I'm back and after narrowing down the stories I have, I decided to mostly focus on this one due to my love for it. Hopefully you guys will love it too. Review, please. I hope no one is too OOC. Hm.  
**  
**Next: Day 1- Lunch:  
**_**"For all you know, Husky could be the father! Have you ever thought about that, Cooro?"  
**_


	3. Day 1: An Announcement To Make

**Inner Urge, Blue Poison**

**Day 1: Lunch**

**Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima. Duh.**

**POV (Point Of View): Husky**

* * *

It wasn't long before Cooro and I had reached our usual lunch table. I tried to distract him as much as possible, he seemed nervous, scared even. But there's only so much you can do to distract someone when getting lunch.

Once we reached the table, I sat opposite Senri with Cooro next to me. It probably wasn't his best idea to sit across from Nana, but I didn't dare say a word due to the girl's seemingly "fragile" state of mind. Silence sat in the air between us, with only the crunch of Cooro's apple and the scraping of a fork to be heard. I looked up to see Nana staring intensely at me. Was this how it was going to be all of lunch?

"What?" I asked harshly. Honestly, I didn't expect an attitude to come out with my words, but the way she was staring at me just annoyed me.

"Nothing," she murmured, then continued picking at her salad. I rolled my eyes, and sat up.

"Look, if you have something to say then maybe you should just say already." The girl's glare met my eyes and I gladly returned it. Another thing I didn't like about girls was that someone else always had to bring something up in order for them to talk about it. No matter how pissed off they are, girls like Nana will just stay silent then burst out with emotion once a certain topic is brought up.

"There's nothing to say," she replied, shooting a glance at Cooro. I felt the boy shift uncomfortably as he looked up at her. This was the moment he was deciding whether or not to bring up the matter. My mind told me he needed some support, so I rested my hand over his under the table. His skin was warm but soft, and the moment felt so...nice. A blush spread across my face as his fingers entwined with mine.

"Nana, I'm sorry," he said confidently. I looked between the two, waiting for her reaction. In response, the girl threw down her fork and sat up to look him straight in the eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" I rolled my eyes, can't girls be less difficult? Cooro stiffened slightly for a moment, then loosen up again. What was going on in his mind?

"I..I should have just asked you," he responded quietly. I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. The way his chestnut eyes looked up at her, head tilted down in shame. Pure innocence is the only way I could explain it, like a child who was caught stealing from a cookie jar.

Nana nodded and took a deep breath before pushing away her meal and silently signaling for us to look at her. Her eyes were focused on something beyond us, and she seemed to be giving herself a mental pep talk.

"Guys, I...have an announcement to make." Cooro instantly sat up straight, giving her his full attention. Senri shifted to look at her as I just glanced over at her briefly then continued moving peas around on my plate.

"The rumors are true. I-I...think...I'm..." Her voice was shaky and tears started forming in her eyes. Cooro gave her a concerned expression and she leaned into Senri for comfort. I couldn't help but feel bad for her, no matter how moody she had been lately. I suppose it was a good reason to be moody after all, but she didn't have to go so far as to slap people.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier, I just-"

"Is the father a football player?" Silence hung in the air as we all looked to the brunette. I sighed and squeezed his hand, feeling a sting of pity for him. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"What did you just say?" she questioned. I could see pure anger forming in her eyes as she stared him down.

"Well, you said the rumors were true and the girls that were talking about you said that the father was a-"

"For all you know, Husky could be the father! Have you ever thought about that, Cooro?" I stared at her in disgust as Cooro silenced immediately. He froze and stared at her in disbelief, a look of sorrow flashing across his face for a few seconds. Senri visibly stiffened also, and glanced over at me as if to ask if Cooro was okay. I shrugged and glared at Nana. What could possibly motivate her to say that?

"...i-is he?" My attention was caught by the one and only brunette as he stared at Nana. What kind of question was that? I couldn't read his expression, but he seemed anxious. His hand shied away from mine, causing me to feel a bit worried. What was going on?

"I don't know, Cooro. Ask him yourself," she responded indifferently. I closed my eyes, this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. What would I tell him? How would he react?

"Husky?" My eyes shot open and I stared at him with worry. His voice was cracked and hurt, scared for the answer. A slight smile sat on his face, but his eyes told a different story. Betrayal and rejection swirled into chocolate browns, with a touch of regret and fear.

"Cooro, I'm not even straight," I responded in reluctance. He stared through me, searching my eyes for an answer. I wasn't sure he even knew what that meant, but it wasn't a yes, so I suppose he understood.

"Oh," he said. His eyes bore into me for a few moments longer before darting away to examine Nana. I looked over at her also, but seemed to be the new center of attention.

"You..aren't?" She asked stupidly. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and took a deep breath.

"Why would I lie about that?" She shrugged and looked down at her food. I had almost forgotten we were at lunch and looked over at Cooro. He hadn't taken another bite since the conversation had started and it didn't seem like he would anytime soon. He blinked and seemed to come out of a trance and looked over at Senri.

"Senri?" The taller male shook his head in response and Cooro nodded in thanks. He seemed to be deep in thought, and glanced over at me. I figured that he had no idea what I had been talking about, or else he would have blushed and asked questions. Something told me that he would ask about it later, and I stored it in the back of my mind.

"You don't know him," Nana said quietly. Cooro blinked and looked up at her in confusion.

"When?" He blurted out. I saw a sudden glow of pink grace his cheeks, adding to his look of cuteness. I sighed softly, unsure how long I had been staring at him. He was nice and calming to look at, and had cute little movements of nervousness and embarrassment.

"When..what?" Nana asked. Cooro shifted uncomfortably and looked down to his lap. It took me a while, but I realized what he was trying to ask. It was no wonder why he was so flustered. I looked back up at Nana and cleared my throat.

"When did you...consummate your urges?" I questioned, feeling a slight blush on my face. Nana did a double take before turning red in the face and looking to the table.

"Um..well...I don't..really remember?" She said nervously. Cooro sat up and stared at her in awe.

"How can you not remember...that?" His voice sounded genuinely confused and innocent, though Nana seemed to take it the wrong way.

"You don't even know what you're talking about! It's not like the textbooks tell you!" I stared at her blankly, thinking how obvious that was. Textbooks are there to tell you how it's done and why it happens, nothing emotional or physical.

"Well...h-how is it then?" I glanced up at Cooro, meeting his eyes for a moment. His face and ears were flushed, causing me to smile. He really was too cute when he was embarrassed. Nana blinked and thought over it, obviously unprepared to answer such a question.

"Umm..w-well for starters, it hurts a lo-" The bell rang out, dismissing us. I let out a sigh of relief, glad to escape that situation. I'd rather not hear about such experiences from that girl, thanks. Cooro caught up to me in no time and seemed to be thinking about something important.

* * *

We walked in silence, free to think of whatever came to mind. I shyly looked over at him, hoping to steal a few glances before being caught. The lunch conversation replayed in my mind and a sudden thought popped up in my head. I wonder what it would be like if I...

My face flushed and I shook my head to get the thought to go away. I was way too young to be thinking about that, especially when it came to innocent people like Cooro. I couldn't help but slightly stray away from the boy, uncomfortable with his physical presence. It wasn't his fault that dirty thoughts were invading my mind...well, it kind of was. If he wasn't so cute and vulnerable then...

"Stop it!" I shouted out. Cooro stopped walking and stared at me in confusion. Did I say that out loud? I grumbled to myself and clenched my fists.

"Um..Husky?" He asked. I shook my head, warning him not to ask or else. A shrug was my response and we continued walking. I felt his eyes on me the whole time, which did nothing but make me more and more nervous by the second. What could be so interesting that he just couldn't stop staring at me? Was there something in my hair? On my face?

"May I help you?" I asked sharply. The brunette blinked and just stared at me.

"..what?" I sighed and unlocked my locker, prepared to dig through the many books and belongings that took refuge in such a place.

"Oh, can you get my science book?" I nodded and pulled out said item, handing it to him gingerly. It was only about a month ago when we decided to share a locker. Cooro had been having trouble opening his locker without having a mess of items collapse onto him every time he so much as opened the door. So, I offered to hold half of his stuff to help him out.

"You didn't eat much today, did you?" Cooro shrugged and smiled.

"I can always eat next period, that's what cooking class is for!" Glancing over at him, I nodded. That must have been why he was so excited to take it.

"And I'm going to have buckets of fun in advisory," I mumbled. The brunette stayed silent, probably imagining the various foods he would get to sample in his next class, as I shut my locker and headed downstairs. He quickly followed and walked me over to my homeroom.

"Try not to overeat this time!" I called after him. I heard his childish laugh before he promised to save me something after class. I smiled silently to myself before entering the room, replaying our conversation in my head.

"Cooro, you glutton," I laughed.

**

* * *

**

AN: Shorter chapter, but I don't think it's too bad. The lunch scene was fun to write, and I felt like adding in a bit of best friend time in the end. Reviews make the world go round~! Oh, and I know Cooro's hair is black, but...what do you call someone with black hair? I usually go by "raven", but it just seemed weird since Cooro happens to be..well, a crow..so please forgive me for going by "brunette" instead.

_**Next: Day 1- Periods 6 – 9  
**__**"Wait, boys can like boys, too? I never knew that..."**_


	4. Day 1: Imagine

**Inner Urge, Blue Poison **

**Day 1: Periods 6-9**

**Disclaimer: No ownage.**

**POV (Point Of View): Cooro**

**

* * *

**

A gust of sweet, strong aromas swept by me as I opened the door. Looking around, I saw cookbooks cracked open and students working as busy as bees. A smile was automatically on my face as I set my belongings down at my workstation. The class was briefly given instruction and soon everyone was lost in their own world of spicing and dicing. It was a relaxing thing to cook at your own pace, and I didn't mind settling for the more simple recipes to do so. It allowed me to earn an 'A' while also reflecting on the day or humming a tune.

As I stirred a bowl that held some questionable ingredients, my mind flash-backed to lunch. I wasn't sure what Husky had meant by saying he wasn't straight, but I really shouldn't be picky about answers that aren't a 'yes'. When did Nana find out she was pregnant? I wondered if it was weeks or months ago. When would she start showing? Or was she already starting to show?

My head spun from all the questions, only deepening my curiosity. I wonder if she would be offended if I asked some of these questions? Girls seem to react different ways depending on how you ask them things.

Now that I thought about it, I've never had much experience with girls other than Nana. Silently contemplating this sudden realization, I absentmindedly dipped a finger into the bowl and brought it up to my lips. I closed my eyes and licked my finger shyly, waiting for flavor to wash over my sense of taste. Instead, a wave of displeasure came, and I opened my eyes to look into the bowl.

"Not my best judgment," I mumbled as the mixture was discarded. The period was almost over and I had yet to successfully create a dish. After a moment of brainstorming, I was off to make a simple salad.

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what an ion is?"

My mind blanked and I looked around the room to survey the other students. A few hands were high in the air, announcing their owner's intelligence. My mind was elsewhere by the time someone was called on. I slouched and laid my head on my arm as if it were a pillow, spacing out as my thoughts took over my attention span.

Lunch had been very dramatic, and something about that time was bothering me. I shifted slightly to see Husky, slouching slightly with his head tilted and resting on an also tilted wrist. His expression was flat and bored as his eyes seemed to roam around the room for something interesting to focus on. I didn't realize how long I had been staring, for it took eye contact to bring me back to my senses. In response, I blinked and smiled while he blushed and looked away.

A sudden thought struck me and I called out his name in a hushed tone. He looked over at me in the corner of his eye, a blush still present on his porcelain skin. It made me smile for some reason.

"What did you mean at lunch?" I whispered. I received a questioning stare in response, his eyes briefly glancing towards the front in paranoia. I thought back to the conversation at lunch, trying to figure out how to get my question across.

"What does it mean to..not be straight?" I asked, feeling a bit of nervousness as the words came out. Husky blushed a darker shade and glared at me for a moment.

"Do you have to be so loud!" He whisper-yelled. I almost laughed at the statement but felt that he wouldn't appreciate it. My attention was given to him as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. My eyes focused on his face, a smile tugging at my lips as I noticed the blush deepen. He looked almost...cute.

"Cooro, do you like girls?" His question surprised me, a blank expression taking over as I thought.

"Of course I like girls," I replied, my eyes focused on a corner of the room, "I also like boys, and apples, and animals, and coloring and-"

"No! Not that 'like'! I meant...would you want to have a girlfriend?" A girlfriend? That question surprised me just as much as the first. My cheeks heated slightly, embarrassment somewhat present.

"Well...I don't know. I don't usually think about that stuff," I replied in a quiet voice, shrugging. Husky eyed me for a minute or two, making me blush more. Did I answer wrong?

"W-would you...want to have a boyfriend?" His voice was cautious and careful, his eyes pierced through me as if calculating. My mind blanked for a moment, I had never considered such a thing before. Boys could have boyfriends? Could girls have girlfriends, too?

"I..I don't know." He stared at me for a few more seconds, his expression unreadable. My chest got that strange feeling again and I shifted in my seat due to the lack of comfort in the air. He almost jumped, his eyes widening suddenly. A blush formed on his features and he looked away after mumbling an apology.  
I couldn't fight the smile visible on my lips, or the sudden warmth that spread in my torso. For some reason, I welcomed it without hesitation.

"Husky?" I asked shyly. The boy rubbed his neck and glanced at me. It was now or never.

"Do _you_ want a boyfriend?" I asked, the smile never leaving my face. Husky stared at me, slightly flustered but more serious than before. His eyes bore into mine again, the familiar spark lighting up my insides yet again. It was becoming a more pleasurable experience whenever I felt that spark.

"Cooro...," he whispered. The world seemed to freeze around us, and I sat up to lean closer to him. The seas swirled around me, calm and welcoming. My breathing was ragged, my body trembling. Thoughts swirled in my head, each one slowly escalating. What was going on? My body refused to move, no matter how many times I commanded it to.

It took an obnoxious ringing to spring me out of my trance. Husky seemed to have been lost also, his eyes searching the room in what could be mistaken for terror.

"W-what-"

"Have fun in art!," and with that, the bluenette scurried off. Lost in a cloud of confusion, I stumbled out the door after gathering my supplies.

"I've never seen Husky run that fast...," I mumbled to myself.

* * *

A few turns down the hall and I reached my destination.

The art room was large and colorful, the walls covered top to bottom with swirls of color. I took my usual seat by Senri as the class was directed on what the curriculum was today.

The assignment was to paint something that represented you. A few girls jokingly said that I was loud and annoying like a crow, and after realizing my hair color, I decided that a crow would be perfect for me.

"Hey, Senri? Do you know where the extra paint is? I need more blue..," I asked, examining my painting so far. Senri thought for a moment before shrugging and continuing his bear painting.

"I know where it is." I turned at the sudden voice, seeing the same blonde boy I had encountered earlier.

"Oh, could you show me?" I asked with an eager smile. My painting had turned out just as I imagined it so far, which meant that I might be able to finish it today.

He led me to a storage closet, filled with sloppily labeled boxes, some open and others firmly closed. I peered in with sparked interest, my eyes scanning the room for a box labeled 'paint'. The blonde quietly entered the room, grabbing my arm as he walked.

"The teacher said it was in the back," he informed me. I nodded and happily followed after soundlessly closing the door. He pulled on a small string hanging from the ceiling and lit up the room in an instant.

"See it yet?" he asked with a smile. I shook my head and dug through the many boxes around. The boy hadn't moved from his spot by the string and watched me intently. His eyes pierced my back as I squatted down to dig deeper. The room was suddenly black again, and before my eyes could focus, I felt my body fall to the floor. A loud crash mixed with the sound of my sudden collapsing, and a storm of footsteps stampeded to the door.

"Don't move," a voice whispered. It took me moment to realize it was the blonde boy, but nonetheless, I obeyed. Deafening silence filled the room as a bright light shone in.

"Cooro?" A hand firmly held its place over my mouth and I nodded, showing him I understood. A minute or two passed before the door was gently shut and the darkness returned. My eyes re-focused and I was able to see again. The hand moved off of my mouth, sliding down my neck onto my chest. A strange sensation shocked me back into reality, making me jump.

"U-um...what are you doing?" My hushed question went ignored as the hand played with the collar of my shirt. I felt a blush creep onto my face as a finger traced my collarbone. What was going on? No one has ever touched me this way before...

"Shhh..." the boy whispered. I could feel his breath brush against the back of my neck, making me shiver in response. Another hand made its way down my side and began fingering one of the loops on my pants.

"P-please stop that," I whispered. The feeling of something on my neck alarmed me and I swear I could feel a grin form on the boy's lips.

"Just imagine I'm Husky," he cooed. A sharp intake of air was the last thing heard before an alarm went off in my head. My comfort zone was miles behind me, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Get off," I murmured. The boy shook his head and grabbed onto my shirt. Immediately, I writhed under his hold and tried to pry his hands away from me.

"No you don't," he breathed into my ear. I shuddered and went wild, flailing and bucking against his grip.

"LET ME GO!," I demanded. Instantly, I was shoved to the floor and the light was back on. My body shook and I looked up to meet wide eyes.

"Cooro? What's wrong!" He asked in a frightened tone. I couldn't help but stare in bewilderment. What had just happened? Did I imagine that?

"Y-you...but..!" Our eyes met and, for a second, a smug smirk flashed across his face. But as soon as that second was over, it was back to his innocent act. The door swung open and Senri burst in. His arm was up and across his chest, fist clutched and ready to attack. Eyes darted around the room, resting on the blonde boy. His response was a faint smile and nervous glance.

"Heh, the lights went out for a moment and he tripped so a box landed on him and stuff.." I blinked and finally sat up. That wasn't what happened! Or..was it? Senri glanced around the room to see a box tipped over beside me and nodded.

"Bell," he stated simply. Still a bit shaken, I stumbled over to him. Just as I was about to exit the small storage room, a hand glided across the small of my back, making me shiver.

"Bye, Coorooo~," the boy sang. He retreated from me, not a single glance back. Somehow, I couldn't get his voice out of my mind. I stared at the floor as my body went on autopilot and out to the hall.

_Just imagine I'm Husky._My whole body shook for a brief moment, a sudden chill coming over me. Husky? What did he have to do with this? And why would I...

"Anyone home?" I felt a hand brush my head and jumped in fear. Fortunately, it was a familiar bluenette who was staring at me with slight concern.

"O-oh! When did you...?" I tried to talk, but found myself speechless - still in a daze. Husky stared through me, causing that electric feeling to jolt the pit of my stomach. I felt his hand rest on my shoulder in a comforting manner and shrunk back for a moment. What was going on? My face heated up as he seemed to be getting closer to me, with my stomach doing flips as my knees began to tremble.

"Are you...okay?" My lips were parted and for a few seconds, I wanted to do something that was so...so...

"HEY! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" A blur of gold zoomed past us, causing a few bystanders to try to identify what it was. Hushed whispers sounded through the air in a matter of seconds, failing miserably at keeping a quiet volume.

"It's just that dumb blonde slu-AGH!" Within a few moments, the speaker was covered with water and stared dumfounded with wide eyes and her jaw ajar. A deadpan expression was present on Husky's face, completely opposite his victim.

"Oh. Sorry. My hand slipped," he replied with a faint smirk. The girl made a sound of frustration and stomped off in a hissy fit. I blinked and looked over at Husky with a blank expression. He moved his water bottle side to side, not minding the loss of its contents. Never before had I seen Husky do something to defend a girl.

"..why did you throw your water on her?" I asked innocently. The bluenette shrugged and began walking.

"That was Nana, you know. The girl that ran past us? Do you know what that girl was about to call her?" I shook my head, no. I honestly didn't know. Husky glanced at me with an unreadable face. He sighed and shook his head, a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips as he murmured to himself.

"That's what I like about you."

* * *

When I reached History class, there was a low hum of voices. A small group of students, mostly girls, were gossiping in the corner of the room about today's events. I didn't particularly pay any attention to them at first, but once they mentioned a certain duo of students, my ears seemed to deceive me.

Their voices were scattered, which made it hard to define who was speaking at what times. I knew that there was one voice that obviously witnessed the scene they were speaking about, but I had no idea how reliable the story was. Apparently, something had happened last period in History. Something involving Nana and Husky, who both shared that class with one another.

"You think he likes her? Because after, in the hall, he threw his water on the girl that was picking on her!"

"Awww, that's so sweet!"

"I know! Maybe he'll take her to the Valentine's Dance? Oh, they would make the best couple!"

My eyes widened as the speaker squealed in delight.

"Ha, and you said he would end up with that Cooro kid! It's obvious he doesn't even swing that way!"

I felt a strange wave of soreness engulf my chest. Doesn't...swing that way? Even though my understanding was low, it didn't stop my sudden decision to stop listening. I couldn't focus on anything around me. Every time I tried to focus on the teacher's words, all I could hear was that girl. I don't know why, but I felt...angry. How dare she say that, she doesn't know Husky at all! But a part of me also felt...sadness. Extreme sadness. What if she was right?

My eyes shut and I cringed. The pain in my chest strengthened tenfold. Confusion swallowed any other previously felt emotion. Why did I care? Why did this hurt?

_Just imagine I'm Husky._Unintentionally, I let out a frustrated grunt and cradled my aching head. Why did he say that?

"Cooro?" The teacher questioned. I shook my head and opened my eyes once more, panting lightly.

"Um..h-headache," I replied shakily. The teacher nodded and allowed me a moment to get a drink of water. Once I reached the empty hallway, my hand shot up to cover my forehead. It didn't feel warm, so I couldn't have had a fever.

"What's wrong with me?" I mumbled. This was all so confusing. My mind wandered back to the blonde boy. I closed my eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

Phantom hands felt over me again, this time with a gentle touch and a different intention. I could hear his voice. I could feel his soft, porcelain skin brush mine. His warm, careful strokes.

"Cooro," his voice cooed. This time, however, it wasn't the blonde boy. It was Husky. I had listened to the boy and imagined Husky instead of him. My body froze, my mind close to short-circuiting. What...what was wrong with me?

I stared down at the floor, body shaking. Why did I imagine that of all things?

I shook my head violently, trying to make the thought go away. This wasn't normal. This couldn't be normal. My mind flashed back to a few moments ago, when I had been in such a daze while Husky was staring at me. He had been getting progressively closer to, almost pulling me towards him. But..if we got too close then eventually..we would have..

"...Cooro?" Nana's voice. I jumped, caught completely off guard.

"N-Nana?" I looked over at her and felt slight surprise when my eyes reached her face. Her cheeks were stained with dry tears, her eyes still holding a tint of red.

"This girl just got to me...it's not a big deal," she shrugged. Her voice was quiet and careful, an unusual contrast to her usual cheery self. I blinked, thinking back to the girl that Husky threw his water on. My mind went back to its saddened state, just his name bringing back the feeling.

"I-It's probably the hormones or something. Heh." I turned my attention back to her. The hormones?

"Oh, Nana? How many weeks have you been..uh...you know..," I asked uncomfortably. She shifted, also finding the question awkward, and smiled nervously.

"Um..C-Cooro? I...wanted to tell you so-"

_RIIIIING!_"..er..n-nevermind! Gotta go! See you tomorrow!" I frowned, somewhat annoyed at the bell. What would she have told me?

"She'll tell me tomorrow," I confirmed to myself. With a simple nod, I turned and walked back into the classroom.

**

* * *

**

**AN: LAME ENDING IS LAME.  
I've actually had this chapter done for a while, but I feel like it isn't as good as the other ones have been. Oh well. Hope you guys like it anyway.  
Oh! The first chapters where written in the order of Cooro's school schedule, but it was just so you guys would be kind of familiar with what classes he has in what order, because that's something you might need to know for later.  
Next update won't take too long, I promise!**

**Next: White Lies**  
**_"Husky, just...promise you won't tell anyone?"_**


	5. Day 2: White Lies

**Inner Urge, Blue Poison**

**Day 2: White Lies**

**Disclaimer: No ownage.**

**POV (Point Of View): Husky  
**

**

* * *

**

Contrary to popular belief, I, Husky, am indeed a morning person. I had no trouble getting myself up in the morning, or walking to the bus stop in the crisp morning air. Cooro, however, was very much not the same. Though he wasn't the grouchy type of non-morning person, he was more the "five-more-minutes-please" type.

This was obvious as I watched the boy's head slowly fall to rest on his arms atop his desk. I almost laughed as the sound of light snoring was added to the background noise of the classroom. Ten minutes hadn't even passed since the beginning of class and Cooro was already passed out.

It wasn't until half-an-hour later that something interesting came up. I had been doodling fish across the bottom of my journal when _it_ happened. The lightest, softest, most precious noise I had ever heard sounded through the air – only loud enough for me to hear. I blinked, unsure of what had just happened.  
Turning in my seat, I glanced over at Cooro to see him shift slightly in his seat to face me. He was still sleeping soundly, that much was obvious. I shrugged and turned back to my desk, pondering where the strange sound had come from.

And then it happened again. I froze and glanced at the brunette out of the corner of my eye. Was that _him_? I quickly disregarded that thought as Cooro couldn't possibly have made such an adorable sound. My senses now alert, I waited in anticipation for the strange sound to make itself known once more. It didn't. Instead, I heard a breathy, half panting – half moaning voice that quite clearly whispered, _"Husky."_

Well. There was no mistaking the source now, since I had happened to see Cooro's lips move ever-so slightly just as the sound came. Cue the warming of my cheeks, along with that annoying red hue that came along with blushing.

A loud bang erupted beside me and I glanced over to see Cooro sitting up straight with wide eyes. He was panting and sitting awkwardly with his legs drawn together rather tightly. He raised his hand and asked permission to go to the Nurse, claiming to have a fever. The teacher either believed him – which wouldn't be too unbelievable considering the traces of sweat covering his face along with his reddening cheeks – or decided that it would be less of a hassle to just grant him his request. After being given an affirmative, Cooro quickly got up and stumbled out of the room, nearly crashing into the wall as he tried his best not to knock anything over in his struggle to reach the door.

I sighed, wondering what he had dreamed about. Whatever it was, it sure freaked him out.

* * *

Gym started off on a strange note.

Since Cooro spent the rest of the period hiding in the Nurse's office, he was already there when I reached the locker room. Oddly enough, he was already getting dressed when I walked in. He was sliding off his shirt, giving me a view of his flawless olive skin. I felt my body warm up ever-so slightly, my heart speeding up as I tried to get myself to stop staring like an idiot. Cooro didn't even notice I had entered until he heard my sad attempt to walk normally. My legs had turned to jelly and were functioning terribly.

Cooro, whose shirt was still off, turned to see me sitting on the floor and trying to regain my composure. He didn't even blush as he leaned down and grabbed my wrists before pulling me up to stand. As mentioned before, my legs were in no condition to hold me up, thus I fell forward to get a face full of idiot. I felt my cheeks heat up when I felt his arms wrap around me automatically as he fell back against the wall of lockers behind him. I could hear his heart racing as I laid my head on his chest, frozen in place. He didn't dare move, though I heard his breathing become shallow.

"H-Husky," he whispered in that same tone he had used when dreaming. My body decided to break away from my frozen mind and let my hands rest on Cooro's hips. Slowly, my hands slid up and I felt the smoothness of his skin. There was slight muscle definition in his torso, and I couldn't help but let my curiosity get the best of me as I tilted my head up to look at him. His eyes were closed and he was shivering, trying to control his breathing. I leaned closer to him, feeling the warmth of his breath ghost over my lips. His eyes opened just enough to see me lean even closer to him, the space between us slowly diminishing as he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer to him. We were about half a centimeter apart and I could swear his lips worked as a magnet as I couldn't even process a single thought.

The door slammed open and the sounds of jocks loudly chattering about last night's game echoed through the hall. I froze, realization hitting me.

I was about to kiss Cooro.

_I_ was about to kiss Cooro.

I was about to _kiss_ Cooro.

I was about to kiss _Cooro._

I felt as if lightening had just struck me and filled me with enough electric energy to fuel the mightiest of lamps as I shoved the boy away and bolted out the door. I took a right turn down the hall, not having a clue where I was going but not caring in the least. The background blurred as I kept on running. At least my legs were controllable again, though it would have been a hell of a lot better if they hadn't turned into jelly all of a sudden and gotten me into this mess in the first place.

I settled on opening the first door I saw and did so as soon as possible. I ended up in a bathroom and locked myself in the first stall I saw. I leaned against the wall of the stall and breathed. My whole body was shaking as I tried to catch my breath. When my breathing finally calmed, I looked around. The floors were tiled with a strange puke-pink, one I had never seen before in a bathroom. This was when I realized my mistake.

I was in the girls' bathroom.

Well shit.

The door opened and I panicked, unsure of what to do. I ended up jumping up onto the toilet seat, trying my best to balance while using the walls of the stall to do so. Two girls had entered, talking in almost-whispers.

"I'm not sure that this was the best thing to do...I mean, couldn't I have just been honest and-"

"He wouldn't have left you alone, Nana. This was the only option left."

Nana? I stopped stressing over being stealthy and froze, focusing on the conversation. I closed my eyes in concentration as Nana began to talk again.

"But...but how am I supposed to pull this off? I already feel terrible about lying about something so real and..."

Her voice drifted off as the sound of her friend chastising her echoed.

"Tsk tsk, Nana! You can't let this get the best of you! You've already started it, you need to end it," she scolded. I shook my head, imagining her wagging a finger in the blonde's face as she criticized her. There was a brief silence in the conversation and I wondered if they left.

"You could always say it was a miscarriage," the girl said in a more comforting tone. One of them let out a sigh before walking out the door. The remaining girl sank to the floor and began crying. I debated on whether to show myself or not. I was pretty sure that it was Nana who was still in the bathroom, as her friend didn't seem to have a reason to be crying. Without a single idea of what to expect, I carefully slipped off the toilet seat and unlocked the stall door. It felt nice to have my feet on the ground again, though I didn't have much time to bask in appreciation due to the initial shock Nana had to get over as she saw me poking my head out of the stall.

She sputtered for a moment, trying to find the right words to express her surprise. She eventually settled with a flat "what" before lifting herself off the ground. She used the wall to steady herself as she pointed a shaky finger in my direction.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She demanded.

I shrugged, unsure of what to tell her. What was I supposed to say? Well, if I were to be honest then it would probably end up something like...

_ 'Well, I almost kissed Cooro in the locker room – who, by the way, happened to be shirtless – and freaked out so I started running until I saw a door and decided to be an idiot and just go in without even thinking about where it could lead to. Hell, I could be in Narnia right now! Anyway, I trapped myself in a stall to catch my breath and heard you and your friend – who seems like a bitch to me, just saying – and jumped onto the toilet seat so you wouldn't see me. Then she left and I decided to come out since you were crying and well...here I am!'_

That probably wouldn't sit well with her. So, I took the alternative route.

"Long story," I summed it up. When in doubt, do as Senri does. Nana sighed and shrugged, not in the mood to question me. I cautiously walked over to her.

"So...you're..not really pregnant, are you?" I asked carefully. Nana looked up at me and shook her head. Her eyes weren't watering anymore and she looked back down in shame. I sighed and nodded.

"Why did you say you were then?" I asked. She laughed dryly.

"Some guy was stalking me and one day I just blurted out that I was pregnant to get him away from me," she paused, "It worked. But he told people and now...I have to go along with it."

She shook her head in disbelief, wearing a sad smile. I wasn't sure how to feel about it. I was glad that she didn't have to throw her future away at such a young age, but I wasn't exactly thrilled to know that she was lying about something so big.

"Husky, just...promise you won't tell anyone?" She asked quietly. I sighed and weighed my options.

"...I guess I'll keep it to myself. You've got enough on your hands as it is," I muttered. Nana smiled and thanked me. We stood in mutual silence for a moment as I tried to think of something to say.

"So you've never...?" I tried to ask, using hand gestures to explain my question. Nana watched for a moment before flushing and shaking her head.

"No, no! I'm still a virgin," she answered. I nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I didn't think any guy would want to-"

"Don't push it," she deadpanned. I smirked and laughed to myself. Nana smiled in return and took a deep breath before pushing herself off the wall and standing up straight.

"So, we're supposed to be in gym," she said casually. I made a sound of agreement before looking off at the wall in nervousness.

"I didn't see you at the beginning of class, so I'm assuming you were here the whole time." It wasn't said as a question asking for verification, but a statement. I sighed and nodded.

"Explain yourself," she demanded. I blinked and gave her a halfhearted glare.

"It's none of your business," I replied. Nana whined and tugged on my hand.

"I told you something, you have to tell me something back!"

I rolled my eyes, how childish. It reminded me of Cooro. My heart skipped a beat at his name, making me freak out a bit.

"Huuusky~!" She whined. I glared at her in annoyance.

"I already told you, it's a long story," I said, hoping that it would be enough. It wasn't, as she continued to whine about how she 'had time to spare'. It was then that the bell rang, signaling me to get out before someone caught me leaving wrong restroom.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a math class to attend," I nearly growled as I tugged my hand out of her grip. She pouted as I ran out the door.

* * *

There's nothing more awkward than sitting in a room with the same person you almost kissed and are desperately trying to avoid. Annoyingly enough, Cooro didn't get the memo and acted as if nothing had even happened. He took his seat without so much as a glance in my direction and turned around to talk to Senri as per usual. He talked animatedly about whatever came to his head, leaving pauses for Senri to put in his two cents every now and then. I eventually tuned him out after listening to a five minute ramble about what type of apple to use when making apple pie.

The class was instructed to partner up since we would be working on a large packet that was to be divided between each set of partners. The room seemed light up immediately as people moved around to sit by their chosen partners. I sat in place and looked around, hoping that I wouldn't be the poor sap that had to work with the teacher as a partner. I glanced over at Cooro, watching him laugh lightly as he talked with Senri. I felt a pang of jealousy when I saw him wrap an arm around the taller boy's shoulders.

"Husky, are you working alone?" I looked up at the woman and nodded without thinking. She smiled, offering to be my partner. I insisted that working alone was my preference and she handed me the packet before walking away. I began working without a second thought, pausing every now and then to think. I felt a strange warmth go over my body as I heard Cooro's laugh in the background noise. There was a strange fluttering feeling in my chest that went ignored as I decided that I needed to focus on finishing the packet instead of letting my emotions get the better of me.

Then he laughed again. The grip on my pencil tightened as my heart skipped a beat again. Only that birdbrain would have so much fun completing a five page math packet. What was so hilarious about algebra anyway?

"Senriii~!" I heard him whine. I glanced over at him just in time to see him pout adorably, whining about how he didn't know how to do the problem he was assigned. Senri moved over next to him, their arms brushing against each other as he pointed out part of the problem to the smaller boy. Cooro looked down at the paper and nodded, listening intently. The taller boy said a few words and Cooro smiled, thanking him before looking back over at the paper with a determined expression. He began to write and leaned into the paper, inches away from it as he concentrated. I spotted the smallest bit of his tongue sticking out as he wrote. Senri looked over the problem before giving him the thumbs-up. Cooro cheered and hugged him.

My eyes darted back to my paper, not able to process the problem they were focusing on. My body was almost shaking as I felt a strong sense of anger wash over me. I didn't dare look over at the two. It was the snapping of a pencil that brought me back to reality. I looked down at my hand in surprise and rolled the remains of my trusty #2 in my palm. Why was I so mad? It's not like he did anything. Cooro hugs people all the time, he's one of those annoyingly affectionate people. I glanced over at Senri, trying my hardest to resist the urge to glare daggers at him. There was no doubt in my mind that he thought anything of the hug, or that he even looked at Cooro that way.

I sighed, realizing that the emotion wasn't quite anger. Sure, there had been frustration in there, but it must have been jealousy that was more prominent. Though I was pretty irritated that Cooro didn't acknowledge the locker room incident, it was the fact that he was being affectionate with someone else so soon that bothered me. Would he have kissed anyone in that situation? Did he even see me in that light?

I shook my head, figuring that I was just overthinking things. The fact of the matter was that Cooro and I almost kissed earlier, and I needed to know whether it was just a spur of the moment thing or if it meant something.  
I crossed my fingers, hoping for the latter.

* * *

My next class period was usually spent swimming my heart out in order to practice for Swim Team. Though I wasn't really in the mood to swim, I had no choice but to do so considering the upcoming examination where the coach would test us on our swimming ability and cut anyone with low scores. It was an honor to be on the Swim Team, as we were known to only have the best of the best.

I entered the locker room with slight anxiety. Any mention of a locker room made me want to turn on my heel and run. However, that would be an incredibly stupid thing to do in my situation, and I've already made enough stupid mistakes for the day, so I decided to suck it up and get it over with.

As soon as my skin touched the water, it was like I sprouted gills. There was always this natural feeling that came with swimming. For me, it was like I belonged in the water. I felt graceful and relaxed as I moved with the flow of the water. It was clear with that familiar blue-ish tint that came with a swimming pool. I didn't bother with goggles, I could see fine underwater. Most of the time I didn't even have to open my eyes to know what was around me. I could just feel it.

The water brought me to a chilling calm, making me feel like I was in a dream. The way the water splashed around me reminded me that I was very much awake and that I couldn't get lost in my head too much when swimming. It was still a competition when it came to practice. Whoever finished their laps first would be the unofficial champion for the day. They would be given high-fives galore along with a congratulatory pat on the back from the coach.

I slipped out of my thoughts as soon as I heard splashing coming closer to me. I focused on my limbs and movements, closing my eyes to feel the way the water was moving. I had to become one with the water, as corny as that sounded. It was that single trick that had gotten me this far, and I wasn't about to let it go. Before I knew it, my hand reached the edge of the pool and grabbed on. I opened my eyes and looked around, smiling as I realized that I had been the first yet again. I pushed myself up out of the water and onto the cool cemented floors. At one time they had been tiled, but after many complaints about the dangers of slipping, the floors were redone.

I let my breathing calm as I looked around the pool. I felt eyes on me as soon as I had gotten out and tried to pinpoint the exact source. After a minute or two, I heard the door behind me slam closed. Must have been a lost student. Not many knew exactly where the swimming pool was, and often got the cobalt blue bathroom door confused with the navy blue door that led here. I sighed and stood up, walking over to the locker room. Before I exited, I felt eyes on me again. Turning on my heel, I looked over at the door just in time to catch a glimpse of a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring through the window of the door. Though I didn't recognize those eyes right away, I realized who it was when I spotted a pair of goggles atop a messy bed of ebony locks. Cooro.

I smiled to myself as I left the pool and entered the locker room. He thought he was being sneaky, but he never quite mastered the hiding part of stealth. I briefly glanced up at the time before figuring that there was enough time for a quick shower before lunch. I grabbed a towel and made my way to the showers.

The water was right in the middle of 'icy cold' and 'hypothermia' as I stepped under the nozzle and washed myself off. My body had grown used to the ever-beneficial cold showers, so it wasn't the most shocking experience. Not to mention that the water in the showers was rarely warm anyway. As soon as I was sure that my skin and hair were nice and clean, I slipped out of the freezing water and wrapped the towel around my waist. I stretched for a bit before walking over to my locker and changing. Two others were talking by their lockers, mentioning the name 'Jennifer' every now and then. I resisted the automatic urge to listen in out of courtesy and ruffled my hair with the towel as soon as all my clothing had been reapplied to my body.

After drying my hair enough for it to be considered only slightly damp, I threw the towel in the hamper and grabbed my bookbag. I made my way upstairs and up to my locker, listening to the footsteps that seemed to follow me all the way there. After stuffing my bag into the bottom of my locker, I turned to see Cooro standing in front of me with a strange look on his face.

"Wha-? Were you following me the whole time?" I asked, sounding much more annoyed than I really was. He nodded and walked up to me, robbing me of any personal space I had established. I stepped back a little, pretending to be at least a little uncomfortable with how close he was to me. He wouldn't have any of it, as he shoved me against the wall of lockers. The whole time, his eyes never left mine and it gave me a strange bubbling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What are you-?"

I was never able to finish that sentence, for my mind had soon melted into a puddle of mush courtesy of Cooro's lips pressing against mine.

**

* * *

A/N:** **What a way to end a chapter, eh? Glad you waited four months to get this? I wouldn't be. I hope I'm not rushing anything, but I felt like the tension was kind of building the whole chapter. I dunno. Anyway, reviews are an author's best friend, so if you'd kindly drop some then that would be cool.**

**Next: Invitations**

_**"...do you guys always make-out when I'm not looking or is this a special occasion?"**_


End file.
